


Getting and Giving

by still_lycoris



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Angel is Alive, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Substitution, Telepathy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Charles is used to knowing what poeple want. Sometimes, that's not a good thing.





	

Charles was used to people wanting things from him.

Not just from him. People wanted things from everyone, it was how people were and mostly, they communicated that or they didn’t and everything was fine. But being a telepath, he always heard it, heard their litany of desires and longings and needs that they didn’t even know they had. Sometimes it was difficult to resist those needs, not when you could hear them, _feel_ them, sense the desperation behind the thoughts and longings that swam around in their heads. He’d sometimes given far more than he’d meant to when he had been young but he’d got better at resisting them now. Better at holding back. People weren’t always best served by you giving them everything they wanted – or _thought_ they wanted.

But sometimes, it was unusually hard.

 _“You look like him._ Angel had slurred and he’d put his arms around Charles’s neck and wrapped those skeletal wings, covered with half-grown feathers that were slowly replacing metal ones around them too. He’d kissed Charles, hard and needy and his desires had been all-encompassing in a way that Charles had not felt for years. Angel’s mind frothed with need and dizzy misery; hunger for a dead man who had been a God to him, a God that he’d longed for with more longing than most people would ever feel.

_“He wanted you didn’t he? He was inside you, he nearly was you. Please.”_

And it was hard. Hard to resist being wanted _that much_ , hard to resist the overwhelming rush of emotion from that kind of desire and it had been a long time, a _very_ long time for Charles and knowing that he shouldn’t want something wasn’t always enough to stop him when it felt so right to want it.

And so he hadn’t resisted. He had kissed back and held onto Angel and stroked his back and touched those poor, wrecked wings and Angel had gasped and moaned and clung with needy, frantic fingers as Charles had guided him through.

Afterwards, Angel had stood up, shaken his wings out. The froth had stilled but it had been replaced by a dull coldness, a grief that Charles didn’t think he could understand even if he tore Angel’s mind apart.

_“You kind of owed me that, don’t you think? You took him from me after all.”_

And Charles didn’t have an answer to that. He’d watched Angel dress, watched him leave, remembering the lessons of his childhood all over again. 

It really didn’t do to give people everything they wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas 2016


End file.
